Blossoms
by fourthelement
Summary: [After the Clow] Sakura is starting year nine, to a very interesting development...


**Disclaimer: No. Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. Look at the little thing on its cover we like to call "the author's name". It says CLAMP, not Rory. There.**

**Rory: Hey all! This is my little Sakura romance one-shot. Hope ya enjoy it.

* * *

**

"Sakura!"

The girl paused, looking over her shoulder. Toya was running up behind her, carrying a bag. "You forgot your lunch!" he said, handing it to her.

She smiled. "Thank you!" Sakura was so thankful to have him. He was already in college, but he still had time to care about her.

Sakura herself had changed a lot in these past four years. She was still a little on the short side, but her long, thin limbs were strong from all the running she did while doing her duties. Her fox-colored hair brushed her shoulders, bangs framing her emerald eyes, and her arms were thin, but toned. She was on her way to her first day of year nine. Sakura was very excited. Tomoyo and Syaoran were both in her homeroom!

Of course, the years had neglected to change one thing. "Aaaaahhh," she gasped, looking at her watch, "I'm late again!" She took off, hopping on her new bicycle. "Thanks a bunch, Toya! See you later!"

For once, she actually made it to school before the bell. _What luck,_ she thought, smiling to herself as she settled into her seat.

A hand tapped her shoulder, and Sakura twisted around to check it out. "Oh, Tomoyo!" she squeaked. "Your hair!"

Her best friend smiled, twisting at the raven locks. "I felt like a change," she said softly. Her hair, which had been so lovely and long, was now cut halfway down her neck. "Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

Sakura nodded. "Oh, yes," she said, just as the final bell rang. She turned back around, glancing about. Where was Syaoran?

The teacher began to address the class. Partway through, the door squeaked open and clicked shut. "Li-san," the teacher said, speaking to a hunched figure making its way to the back of the room. "How kind of you to join us."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

The teacher sighed. "Be seated. I will excuse you this time."

Syaoran bobbed his head and slipped into the seat next to Sakura. She glanced over at her friend. His chestnut hair was hanging down in his face, and he wouldn't look at her.

Finally, the bell for the next period rang, and Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to their friend. "Syaoran!" Sakura squeaked, throwing her arms around him.

"Uh, hi, Sakura," he said. She stared up at him in shock. His voice was much deeper than she remembered it to be. _Well, he_ was _in China for the whole summer,_ she thought. _Something was bound to change._ Syaoran was taller now, too, and tanned. He was tall enough to rest his chin on Sakura's head. "I'm really glad to see you," he told her in that wonderfully deep voice, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. "Me too."

Tomoyo started. "Ohhh," she said worriedly, "The bell for second period is going to ring any time now!"

They both jumped springing away from each other slightly. "Oh, y-yeah," Syaoran stammered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. His face was turning a very charming pink. "Well, gotta go, see you at lunch." With that, he rushed off.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked, staring off after him.

Sakura felt dazed. "I don't really know," she said very softly.

* * *

_Oh, crap. I really messed that up, didn't I?_

All through history class, Syaoran was beating himself up. _Why did I do that? Why? WHY?_

Finally, _finally,_ he'd done something right. He'd hugged her without hurting himself, or worse, embaressing himself. But then Tomoyo scared the crap out of him, and he got all jumpy again. Syaoran had been planning on asking Sakura to go to the movies with him later or maybe to the park for a walk. But he totally messed it up!

"Stupid," he muttered to himself as he left the class.

The rest of the morning, he couldn't think of anything else. Why should he be able to? He'd had this crush on her for nearly five years now, and he _still_ couldn't face her like a man. It was ridiculous. He even stammered. God! Why couldn't he have been blessed with the amazing ability not to blush? Erg.

He was interrupted from his musing by the sound of his own name. "SYAORAN!"

His eyes snapped up to se Sakura rushing over to his lunch table. _Oh, yeah,_ he recalled, _I told her I'd see her at lunch…_ "Where's Tomoyo?" he asked.

She shook her head, sliding into the bench next to him. "She said she needed the library, actually."

"Oh." He fell silent, blushing as he realized how close she was. Just an inch or two away from him…He could ask her now. "Um, hey, Sakura – "

Her emerald eyes turned up to meet his. "Yes?"

"D-do you – um – m-m-maybe want to – go – d-down to the p-park later?" He paused for her reaction.

A big smile lit her face up. "Sure!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll tell Tomoyo in our next class!"

Syaoran's eyes got all big. "N-no," he said quietly. "Please don't." Sakura shot him a questioning look. "I-I want it to be – you know – just us."

Now her face – her cute little pixie face – turned red. "Oh, okay," she said nervously. "I unerstand."

He inhaled sharply. "You still want to come?"

Sakura nodded.

"O-okay," he said, going back to his lunch. His friend did the same. It seemed that the two were back to normal.

Yet all afternoon, Syaoran couldn't wait for the last bell to ring.

* * *

**Rory: Ooooh, I am so happy that I got it finished! This may go up soon, I dunno…And I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going on it, either. It depends on what I'm told in reviews, and how many reviews I get. So…review please!**


End file.
